


Frost

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: She once was warm and friendly,But the chills control her now.





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

> I forget when I wrote this one too. I'm now realizing how many KF poems I wrote, I was so pumped for Caitlin's whole arc!

She once was warm and friendly,  
but the chills control her now.

Keep the secrets, tell the lies,  
they cannot find out what she hides.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
be the good girl you always used to be.

It's taking over, she's lost control,  
she knows she has to run.

But terror's all she feels inside,  
she's the frost that's come to bite.


End file.
